It Was Cold, Okay?
by RevansRubber Duck Darth Nimble
Summary: Gilbert gets sent to make a delivery to Alice at night...but when the door gets shut, and with no way out other than making the suicidal jump out the window, he's forced to spend the night with her. Pre-Sabrie.


**What? Something that isn't OzxAlice!? I know. I'm shocked too. I had the idea, and realized it wouldn't work at all for an OzxAlice unless they were stranded somewhere, alone, and knowing Gil, it would never work out that way.**

**And, because there is not enough GilxAlice love going around, I have decided to create some! o3o**

**That is my proud face.**

**Oh right! "**_hai"_ **in this story does not mean "hi!" in emphasis. I'm just odd and like to put different language words in italics xD It is a Japanese word for affirmination of something. **

**

* * *

**

He didn't know why he had to give it to her. She was always mean and so...unladylike. Different. She had no clue how to act towards other humans, unless it was Jack or Glen. Simply because she was older than his brother (and probably only a few months younger than him) she had the idea she could boss them around without any consequence. And she was right.

Gilbert didn't want to bring it up with Jack, it would only worry his master and possibly cause some sort of awkwardness between the two. He didn't really care what happened to the girl, but he knew what being alone felt like, and he refused to succumb the girl to that fate again. Besides, he could handle it. He and Vince were always together. They had made it this far on their own, after all. He could take care of her.

Finding the tall tower at night was a difficult thing. It was hard to tell where everything was, but Jack had stated quite clearly that he wasn't allowed to come back until she had the extra thick blanket. It wasn't really all that cold, but as he climbed the stairs to the top, Gil found that it got a considerable amount cooler, and he wasn't even halfway up yet. No wonder she needed it.

Gil was surprised at how cold it was. It may have been fall at the bottom, but up at the top it was winter. He knocked cautiously on the door, making her aware that he wished to enter, so he wouldn't walk in on her dressing or something similar to that. He wasn't sure, but he took the few mumbles to mean 'come in.'

He pushed the door aside, which only opened from the outside for obvious reasons, prepared to see the girl sitting on the floor playing with her dolls or with her cat. She wouldn't be looking out the window at this time, like she usually did. However, she was nowhere to be seen. He looked around before he found a head poking out from the covers that in a way, to most people, would look cute. However, a random head poking out from out of nowhere scared Gil half to death, causing him to jump back and hit the door.

"Oh. I-it's y-you," she said. There was something that seemed to be a scowl, but between the fact that she was half frozen to death, and half sleepy, it didn't look all to menacing. Gil decided to take it as a smile.

"I was ordered to give you this," he replied, lifting the blanket slightly to emphasize what 'it' was.

"I-I d-d-don't need i-it," she replied defiantly. There was no way she was going to accept something from him. No matter what. It's not that she didn't like him. She actually did, in a way. Sort of. She liked being able to tease and pick on him and his brother.

"Fine then! I'll just go tell Master that you refused to accept it and--" he stopped. The door was closed. Whatever all mighty being there was, it hated him. It had just locked him in a room with the least appealing girl he could possibly think of.

No. It didnt hate him.

It was using irony. Jack had ordered him not to leave until she had gotten it, and now he wouldn't be able to leave at all. He sighed, and placed the blanket over her huddled form before curling into a ball on the floor, his back facing the girl and her bed. It didn't take long for the cold to seep through his clothes. If he didn't give her the blanket, that all mighty being would surely toy with him longer, though he wasn't sure if it could get any worse than it already was.

Well, maybe it could, but he'd rather not think on that. He was more concerned with finding a way to stay warm. At this rate he'd be frozen by morning.

Alice didn't understand why he had suddenly wrapped the warm material over her and laid on the floor until she saw the door a few seconds later. It must have closed when he had hit it earlier. She wasn't too keen on keeping the blanket, but if it was Jack who gave it and it kept her warm, she didn't mind. She frowned down at the boy, who was obviously cold judging by the little ball he had curled into and the chattering of his teeth, yet he didn't ask for anything.

"Hey, why aren't you asking for a blanket or something?" she asked. It was out of pure curiosity. Nothing else.

"B-bec-c-cause M-m-mast-st-ster s-said to keep y-y-you warm," he replied.

"Don't you want the blanket? Or even the bed?"

"N-not like y-y-y-you'd g-g-give i-it."

It was true. Never before had she shared anything with him other than insults and subtle threats. There were times when she was completely clueless upon what he was talking about and why he was so mean to her, but he suspected it was just because Jack was near or to throw him off.

"Get up." the voice was commanding and left no room for argument. He slowly did so, and was surprised when he was practically thrown onto the bed. They were still warm from Alice's body heat and he silently thanked her for it. Not that she would ever know. Then he suddenly threw himself up and stared in bewilderment at the girl. They'd traded spots.

Alice was determined to prove him wrong. If he thought she had to know decency in her, he was very, very wrong. She lay on the floor, curled up, defiantly. She could put up with it. She was sure of it. Maybe not. She could already feel the cold, and was surprised he could have put up with it for that long. Her pride, however, kept her from admitting anything.

"D-don't you want the bed? It is yours after all..."

She shook her head. She wasn't giving in, and she didn't trust herself to voice her words. They'd probably come out the same way his had, if not more jittery. But, when she heard the soft patter of boots against stone and felt his arms pick her up, with some difficulty, and put her on the bed, she was thankful. Not that she would admit it. She crawled into the thick blanket and curled up, and felt him get on the bed on the other side. They wouldn't be able to keep changing spots if they wanted any sleep at all, and they couldn't share the blanket either. It was small enough as it is.

Alice frowned. That's right. She had the entire blanket to herself, and he only had the thin flimsy sheets she had previously had. Well, actually, she had all three, but the thick one was the only one that really mattered. It had been made for only one person, so it couldn't reach the other end of the bed no matter how hard it tried.

For a few moments she argued with herself. Obviously the boy deserved it, closing the door on himself, but on the other hand he did risk getting lost on the way here just to deliver something that would make her night a lot better. Plus, she might as well do one nice thing in her life. That, and it would probably make him uncomfortable. She grinned at the thought.

Gilbert laid on his back, finding it impossible to sleep in any other position. He'd occasionally slip a glance at the girl beside him, wrapped up in that warm blanket that he risked limbs to bring. Half of him wanted to rip it away from her, knowing he deserved the warmth. But then that would upset Jack, and that wouldn't do.

When Alice suddenly rolled over, on top of him slightly, throwing the blanket over both of them, he was surprised beyond belief. He made to look at her questioningly, but she quickly snuggled her head against his chest and gripped onto his shirt before their gaze's could meet. For a few moments he just sat there frozen, not sure what to do. Then he realized that she didn't really want to be this close to him at all. It was only to keep each other warm.

He gave a soft sigh, "Thanks," he murmered.

"Don't think it changed anything. When tomorrow comes and you walk out that door, this _never_ happened, got it?"

"_Hai_," he replied. It didn't take long for him to drift off. The last thing he remembered is thinking that Alice was actually sort of...dare he say it...nice when she was like this.

Jack had been grinning all the way to the tower. Glen immediately knew he was up to something. Or had done something. Either way, it wasn't something good. Slowly, the golden haired man opened the door to Alice's room. He grinned knowingly at the two in the bed. Gilbert had one arm on the girls' head, the other wrapped protectively over her. Alice on the other hand, seemed to be hugging the boy closely in her sleep.

Silently, Jack closed the door again after taking a stealthy picture.

The door closing had been no accident at all.

* * *

**Bwahhahah!  
That's the end! ;D**

**And Yes I am aware people do not heat up or warm up that quickly xD But if Alice is allowed to change into a giant 9' 11" black rabbit, I'm allowed to make this unrealistic! xD**

**Has anyone else noticed that a LOT of people who should have been dead 100 years ago are magically still alive? Gil...Alice...Vince....Break can be thrown in there, even though it said 50, I think it was 100 due to Vince walking in on him and Will...Glen technically is still alive, too....same with Jack in a way O_o**

**Gah....rambling...sorry Dx**

**Review please! It makes me happy and often helps me improve and gives me inspiration to write more =D**


End file.
